


I'll Remember You

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: Luffy will remember his crew, even if another life separates them
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper
Kudos: 7





	I'll Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching One Piece. I'm at the Alabasta Arc but can't get over how much I love these characters so wrote this little thing, might continue as I watch more of the show.

Chopper, that’s what he was called, but it wasn’t his real name. A strange kid. Been from foster home from foster home. The last one had apparently really messed him up. Always walking around with a headphone one his head, a small, old walkman in his hands. When someone came to mess with him, he’d do nothing, simply adjust the headphones on his head like he had heard nothing and walk away. 

Luffy had never really noticed him and why would he? Chopper was hardly noticeablet after all. But after meeting Zoro (“Guess I have no choice then, Caption,” The older teen quipped with a smirk. Heh, Captain, for some reason that made Luffy grin at the other hugely), Usopp (“I love my hometown!” Usopp leveled the other seriously, That’s why….I’m scared, but no matter what happens, I’ll keep it safe!), Sanji (Tears slowly dropped from the other's face, but there was a huge smile on his face. “Heh, guess I have permission. Ok, I’ll join.” A strange choice of words, but Luffy was so happy he simply ran to tacklehug the other) Nami (“Luffy…..” Suddenly she wrapped his arms around him, not even trying to hold back the tears, “Please...help me), he couldn’t stop these feelings. So he did the only thing he knew to do. 

“You” he slammed the locker shut. Chopper jumped, looking at the other with wide eyes, holding his cassette tape like it was a precious treasure. The two locked eyes for one second, then the other dropped his gaze back to the tape, holding it close. 

“Please,” Chopper said quietly, “Just leave me alone. I don’t know what you want, but…” He trailed off, fiddling with the music player. 

Luffy had never planned what to say, he didn’t even know what to do. So, he said the first thing to come to mind,

“You!” The other jumped as he pointed dramatically, “Be my friend this instant!” 

A moment of silence. Then Chopper teared up. It started slow, tears rolling down his face. Then he started to choke sobs. Then he ran, tears streaming from his face.

“Hey!” Luffy yelled, starting to run after him. Sure, maybe he came on strong, but he had spoken from his heart! Before he could make a move, however, he felt a familiar pressure on his back. 

“Idiot!” Zoro reprimanded, wacking him on the back with his hand, sharp enough to notice but not enough to hurt, “You don’t just demand for someone to be your friend!”

Usopp hummed in agreement, walking from the corner he was hiding from, “You should have more tack. Poor kid, he’s never had anyone talk to him and you just yell at him.”

“You were just as scared!” Zoro snapped, turning on Usopp. Usopp held his hands out in defense. “I can’t help it if I’m a little creeped out!” He defended. 

Luffy simply looked forward to where Chopper had run off too. This would be harder than he thought. But he felt it, this was right...he knew it. Chopper was meant to be part of his crew.

Crew? What a strange way to put it, but still he knew, him, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp...and Chopper. It was right. Right in a way he couldn’t explain.


End file.
